The present invention relates to a tissue paper, and more particularly to a reinforced tissue paper which does not tear when used to wipe the anus clean.
After waste matter is discharged, tissue paper is commonly used to wipe the anus clean. While wiping off waste matter from the anus and its nearby area with a piece or pieces of tissue paper, the tissue paper tends to be pulled apart, causing the hand contaminated by waste matter. In order to eliminate this problem, more pieces of tissue paper are used each time. Therefore, most pieces of tissue paper are wasted.